1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device, and more particularly to a flat-panel display device having a transparent protection plate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase demand for flat-panel display devices for use in, electronic products such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, portable computers, televisions, etc. This is because the flat-panel display devices have a thinner structure or configuration in contrast to a cathode ray tube display device. Generally, the flat-panel display device may be a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device, an electroluminescent display device, etc. In particularly, the liquid crystal display device is typically used to represent the flat-panel display device, because the liquid crystal display devices currently have the largest market and the fastest development speed.
In a liquid crystal display device, a screen of the liquid crystal display device should be clean to see a clear display. Generally, the screen of the liquid crystal display is made of a delicate material that is easily scratched when cleaned and/or collided with a rough object.
In order to prevent the screen from being scratched, a sturdy transparent plate is generally configured on a frame of the liquid crystal display device to protect the screen. The screen of the liquid crystal display device and the rigid transparent plate are spaced apart from one another, therefore an interspace is defined between the screen and the rigid transparent plate. To avoid condensation generated on the rigid transparent plate when water vapors in the interspace comes in contact with the rigid transparent plate with a cooler temperature relative to the screen, some holes that regulate ventilation between the interspace and ambient environment is needed. However, dust particles would enter the interspace through the holes, and thus the screen of the liquid crystal display device would be contaminated.
Therefore, a new display device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.